Conflict of Interest
by little-nana
Summary: Did Lantash survive? Can he be rescued form the hands of Anubis? Will Sam be able to cope with feelings she doesn't want to admit? Set after the episode 'Grace' Sam/Lantash
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my first fanfiction so please, please, please review as I would love to know what you think and if I can improve in any way. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any of these lovely characters – I'm just borrowing them for a bit. **

"Unscheduled off-world activation", Walter Harriman's voice reverberated around the almost deserted commissary.

Colonel Jack O'Neill paused, his fork frozen mid dive towards his third slice of pecan pie. He glanced between his unopened reports, his pie, and the red flashing light, clearly torn! He wanted to stay with his pecan pie, admittedly it didn't taste as good as during the whole 'Urgo' situation but staying would mean he actually had to finish his reports. He could, on the other hand, have a very good excuse to ignore his reports if he went to find out what was going on. Tricky.

Choice, however, was taken from his grasp as the sergeants voice called out, "Colonel O'Neill please report to the 'gate room, Colonel O'Neill to the 'gate room."

With one last glance at his pecan pie he pushed back his chair and made his way out of the commissary.

In the infirmary Major Samantha Carter was attempting to get out of bed for the third time that day.

"Sam if you don't stay still I'll tie you to that bed!" Dr Frasier said, smiling whilst walking out of her office.

"Janet, they might need me."

"If they need you they'll call. Now, stay in bed. Doctor's orders", her voice was stern but kind as she checked on Sergeant Siler in the next bed. Sam relented just as O'Neill was entering the 'gate room.

"Jacob", O'Neill said as he strode through the blast doors with his usual theatrical entrance", so what do the Tok'ra want to drag us into now?"

"Jack", Jacob Carter answered with doleful eyes, "since when could anyone drag you into doing anything?"

"Good point", O'Neill conceded, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "so here to see Carter … I mean Sam?"

"No. in fact", Jacob replied hesitantly, "it would probably be best not to include Sam in this."

Up in the briefing room Major General George Hammond was looking confused. "Why can't Major Carter be included in this mission?"

"There's a possible conflict of interest", Jacob stated his face unreadable.

"Well that's informative", O'Neill replied in the most sarcastic voice he could muster.

"Jack", Daniel Jackson glared at O'Neill who was sitting in the chair opposite him.

O'Neill glared back, "Daniel".

Teal'c broke the steely silence, "Of what conflicts do you speak General Carter?"

This question caused O'Neill and Daniel to end their glaring and focus their attention back to Jacob who was answering the question, "The mission has to do with Lantash."

"Martouf's symbiote?" Daniel questioned.

"Yes" replied Jacob simply.

"But he's dead. I mean Lantash was inside Lieutenant Elliot and they sacrificed themselves using the symbiote poison to save us".

Jacob's head fell and Selmac was the next to speak, "That is true, however, contrary to our early beliefs our scientists have discovered that a sarcophagus may be able to reverse the effects of the symbiote poison and revive those killed by it if they are recovered quickly."

"That is most intriguing" said Teal'c.

Mean while back in the infirmary Sam was getting restless, and Janet was equally resolved to keep her in bed as she had ever been, "There's no way I'm letting you out. If you're needed the infirmary has a phone."

"I know, I just hate being cooped up in here. I have no clue as to what's going on", Sam replied dejectedly.

"Well you just have to be patient. You'll be out of here tomorrow and then you can get right back in the thick of things. "

"Well this is good, isn't it?" Daniel declared to the room at large, "They're not dead anymore".

"However, there is no doubt they will be being tortured at the hands of Anubis. The knowledge contained in their minds would have been extracted with the mind probe, however, they'll never be left alone for fear that their strength would recover sufficiently to escape."

"You are correct Teal'c", Selmac continued, "And if they have been in the sarcophagus multiple times there is no knowing what their mind state is. As you know Dr Jackson's character altered significantly and he is only one individual. there is a fragile balance between host and symbiote under normal circumstances. We do not know of what effect to the blending prolonged use of a sarcophagus would do. Not in all my years has this occurred."

"Dr Jackson was able to return to his former self once he was unable to access the sarcophagus. Is it not possible that the same could hold true for Lt. Elliot and Lantash if we can get them back?" asked General Hammond in his gentle Texan accent.

"In the hands of Anubis", Jacob was once again speaking, "such a rescue may not be possible."

"You must have had a reason for coming all this way?" Daniel asked in an expectant voice. Before he could receive Jacob's answer Jack said,

"Daniel he hasn't exactly come far."

"On the contrary O'Neill", Teal'c responded, "I believe General Carter has travelled several thousands of light years to get to Earth."

"He only stepped through a Stargate Teal'c", O'Neill responded.

**So what did you think? Please let me know – good or bad. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this is only a little chapter but there was a natural break in the story so it was just right to end it. I'll try and have a slightly longer one next time if I maybe got some reviews…**

During this debate Sam had managed to sneak out of the infirmary whilst Janet was seeing to a member of SG-14 who had an unfortunate incident with a stray zat gun blast.

Sam made her way up to the control room and, after asking an airman the whereabouts of their visitor, headed up to the briefing room on level 27.

"…walked across Canada, or anything." O'Neill's voice could still be heard quite some distance along the corridor Sam was currently walking down. She was just as bemused as the SF stationed outside the door at the mention of Canada in a discussion she presumed would be about something more alien.

But then again, she thought to herself, it is Colonel O'Neill talking. She walked purposefully into the briefing room, after a barely audible nock on the door and addressed General Hammond,

"Permission to join the …" Sam's voice trailed off as she spotted her father sitting to the left of the General, "Dad! What are you doing here?"

Jacob seemed utterly taken aback by his daughter's sudden appearance that it was Selmac who answered the question, "We have come to discuss Lt. Eliiot and Lantash, Samantha."

"It appears they may be alive", O'Neill said as a quizzical look grew on Sam's face.

"Oh", Sam sank into a chair next to Daniel, "and what does Canada have to do with this?"

"Oh well", a smile broke out onto O'Neill's face, "I was merely pointing out that stepping through a Stargate, no matter where from, does not constitute a long journey. Now, walking across Canada would certainly …"

"Colonel please", O'Neill was cut off by General Hammond, "Jacob, Selmac, please continue."

Jacob it seemed had recovered from the initial shock of Sam walking into the room to be able to talk, "I only said a rescue may not be possible as at this moment we are not sure where Elliot is being held. However, there is an operative on a Tok'ra world named Alganar who may have further information."

"Is this operative a spy within Anubis' ranks General Carter?" inquired Teal'c.

"She is not. The best comparison would be that of a handler for an undercover agent of the CIA. For instance, she travels to worlds to obtain whatever knowledge our operatives have gathered whilst undercover."

Jacob began to write down an address on a piece of paper in front of him whist saying, "If you would send us here George we can talk to the Tok'ra and find out if a rescue can be planned".

"Ok but make no mistake SG-1, this is an information gathering mission. Report back once you have made contact with the Tok'ra" Hammond rose from his chair, causing O'Neill and Sam to leap to their feet, and walked into his office.

**So please, please, please review. I know it's annoying when people write that at the end of the chapters but it's hard not knowing if people are reading the story or not!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's another chapter – sorry it's only a short one.**

They were all geared up and ready to go in record time. Walter looked quite unnerved as all of SG-1and Jacob piled into the control room and stared at him expectantly.

"What's the hold up Chief?" General Hammond said walking into down the stairs form the briefing room.

"Hold up, sir?" The operations chief was glancing from the group gathered behind him to his computer screens, gesticulating quite forcibly, "Sirs, we're in the middle of running several diagnostics to determine the total proportion of energy delivered into the 'gates superconductive ring that is retained after each dial out."

This was all said at Daniel's super speed in O'Neill's opinion. Then again as soon as the word 'diagnostic' left the sergeants mouth he had switched off. Realising Walter had finished O'Neill said, "Well, I'm sure that's fascinating."

"Well, well yes it is", a smile was creeping onto the chief's face, "you see once we can calibrate…"

O'Neill interrupted, once again, just as Walter was about to get into full swing, "Urgh!" Enough with the techno-babble already, I get enough of that from Carter. We need to get through the 'gate." He looked expectantly at Walter, who hadn't moved, "Now" he said waving his arms in the direction of the 'gate.

"But we're in the middle of a 'gate diagnostic." Walter's tone was definitive and only when O'Neill continued to look blank did he add, "you can't go through the 'gate, sir."

"Well", O'Neill said in a forced calm voice, "how long until you're finished?"

"Half an hour, tops" Walter assured.

"The most efficient use of our time would be to further expand our plan O'Neill", Teal'c spoke from the back of the group, "I understand your desire to leave quickly but this course of action would be most unwise."

"You're right Teal'c" Same spoke for the first time since the briefing, "we should further our plan." 

"And by further I assume you mean make?" said Daniel as he followed the rest of the team back up the stairs to the briefing room.

After precisely half an hour Colonel O'Neill was on the point of getting up to complain loudly at Walter for his misinformation. Several days of stress and worry over Carter's safety were on the verge of exploding from him. Walter, however, was fortunately spared form this rather harsh dressing down as his boots could be heard climbing up the stairs very quickly.

"The diagnostic is finished", he proclaimed quite proudly to the room, "with quite interesting results, if I may say…"

"Not just now chief" General Hammond cut in, just before O'Neill could, and calmly asked Walter for a report to be on his desk by 1400hrs.

"Yes sir" Walter bustled out of the room with a brief nod.

"SG-1, Jacob, you have a go."


End file.
